Fight For Survival
by rgarbett
Summary: Alfred got whipped back into shape from his doctor, Mr. Kirkland. Alfred somehow ends up tangled in a fight club, accidentally dragging his brother with him. Will this be a fight for survival or a sick and twisted gladiator game. Rated M for pairings, sexual actions, language and blood/gore.


_**** Allo my dears! Welcome to this fanfic! I just got this idea randomly. I have no plot or story to follow... I am totally just writing everything on the fly. Please enjoy!****_

Chapter 1

"Dr. Kirkland, your new patient is here." A young female nurse with long silver hair popped her head in with her face a neutral, angry expression. The British man sighed and put his tea cup down. He just bloody made it. Arthur was a nutritionist with a doctorates degree in nutrition. It only made sense to him that he got a good paying job in America. As annoying and upsetting it was to always see unhealthy and obese people. It still made him happy to help the people and see how much they progress. That is, if they don't relapse into their old ways.

"What is the new patient's name?" He asked and picked up the folder that had the new patient's files in it. "An Alfred Jones, Sir." The monotone girl stated and made Arthur's skin crawl. He couldn't help but be nervous, she was hot yes, but extremely intimidating. The doctor nodded and began making his way to a room that his patient would be at.

Looking over the files, Arthur sighed as he noticed the cholesterol was high, as with the blood pressure. This man was in very serious health and the anti-depressants didn't help with his chronic depression that caused a physiological need of calories. By the notes jotted down by the nurse, he was a tall American man that wasn't obese but large enough to cause concern along with his health. Typical day. Fucking joy.

Alfred sat in the room and thought about how scary that nurse looked. She looked as if she could murder someone with her bare hands. The blonde looked around the room at all of the vegetable charts and positive quotes placed along the walls. He was there because his health was turning to shit and he really didn't want to keel over from a heart attack.

The American looked down at his belly and poked at it with a deep frown. Gods he really let himself go. Alfred never had a good body image and ever since the depression set in. Back in the day when he was released from the military due to injuries to his torso, he just turned to food as comfort. Now his body was a garbage bin more or less. The doctors wanted to prescribe so many different medications that Alfred was fed up and heard about another doctor that was a very good nutritionist.

Now Alfred was here, waiting to meet this British doctor that he had heard was strict, but very good. The American was growing anxious until he heard a knock at the door. He instantly started to sweat and felt almost guilty. But why? He sighed at the answer. _Because I am fat..._ He said to himself and watched the shorter, thin man walk in reading the files.

"Alfred Jones?" He asked and looked up with those large green eyes. Alfred was shocked by the sizable brows but was more mesmerized about those eyes. His whole face was very handsome. The blonde cleared his throat and nodded. "Y-yeah Alfred F Jones." He added and the doctor jotted down the middle initial.

"Mr. Jones, your health is not the best now and I first recommend with a cleansing diet to rid your body of the toxins in most foods." Arthur stated and looked up at the man's blue eyes. The patient was cute... ish. His blue eyes and honey blonde hair were appealing but everything else needed a lot of work.

"L-like straight up vegetables?" Alfred asked in a distraught voice causing the doctor to chuckle. "Yes Mr. Jones-"He was cut off my Alfred. "Call me Alfred." He American said quickly. The doctor blinked for a moment and started up once again. What was this guy's deal? Whatever. "Yes, Alfred. Vegetables and fruits will be a very considerable amount of your diet now." He added and looked at the man.

Alfred frowned like a spoiled child turning up his nose at their greens. Dr. Kirkland sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Mr. Jones, you either have to change your diet or you will die of a heart attack or liver failure. You are very close to type two diabetes and you can't afford to keep going down the path you are currently taking." The doctor said in a commanding voice.

Alfred twitched but listened and solemnly nodded his head. Alfred knew the doctor was right; he did have to change his diet if he wanted to live. The caramel blonde looked up and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I recommend with a detox and body cleanse first." Arthur said then stood up and motioned for Alfred to follow him to a new room. They walked into a meeting like room but it had a large kitchen in it. The room was painted with dark grays that made it look rather depressing. The doctor pulled out two different little machines and set them on the table with a thud. It was enough to make the larger man shift his attention away from the depressing walls.

He eyed the machines with suspicion but waited until the doctor was ready to explain. Alfred tried to pull up his pants and felt even more self-conscious as they were too tight around his waist and his shirt felt constricting as well. Gods he was a mess and wanted to disappear from this handsome doctor's vision.

"So Mr. Jones, this first machine is a juicer and the next is a blender." He explained and pointed to the first one then the second. This juicer looked like a blender with a UFO placed on top with another cup. How the hell did that thing work?

Dr. Kirkland opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of ginger, a beat, celery, carrot and apple, placing them all on the table and began to cut the apple in smaller pieces with a knife he pulled out of the drawer. Alfred was shocked the man was going to make him something right there!

He scrunched his nose at the sight of only the vegetables and fruit. The man pulled out tube like device from the juicer and tossed a piece of apple in it and used the tube device to press it down in the blades.

The pieces of apples were splattered inside the UFO type piece and a little bit of liquid came out of a spigot like piece into a cup. The doctor kept doing that with the rest of the apple and the rest of the produce he pulled out.

The doctor then offered the cup to the man and Alfred wrinkled his nose once again. "Drink it you git. Unless you don't want to get better." The doctor snapped out and Alfred took a tentative sip of the liquid. It tasted amazing!

Alfred was totally under the impression that it would taste like grass, but it didn't! He raised his eye brows and took a bigger sip. "I want you to start juicing, blending and eating vegetables and fruits. More Vegetables than anything." The Brit added and looked at the American.

"W-wait! These will be my meals now?" The American cried out and hoped that the doctor would tell him no. "It is your meals for now. After a week on this cleanse then you can eat solid things along with more juicing and blending." The doctor explained and gestured with his hands. Alfred sighed and thought about a greasy burger and was practically salivating. The Brit stopped talking and snapped his fingers in front of the other, making him jump.

"No more fast food." He flatly said and Alfred looked at him like he got punched in the gut. "W-what?!" He cried out and the doctor folded his arms on his chest. "If you want to live, you will eat what I tell you." Arthur spat out with a cocky smile.

Alfred wanted to wipe that smile off of the man's face but knew he was right and nodded. "I would like to buy those machines. Where do I get them?" Alfred asked and the doctor began to talk about them once again after telling him he can buy them at the front office. The blonde went through the rest of the appointment learning about the benefits and got multiple lists of grocery items and resources on the internet. The blonde rolled his eyes a lot causing the doctor to get ruffled and ended up calling him a 'git' multiple times.

The blonde walked to the front and paid for the appointment as well as the machines. "I hope this works..." He muttered to himself and waited for the receptionist to give him back his credit card. "Your next appointment is in 6 months, Mr. Jones." She said with that honey voice. Alfred rolled his eyes and nodded while looking at the machines in the big white bags.

Alfred nodded and uttered a goodbye to the pretty lady and walked out the door with a sigh. "A hero never gives up." He cheered to himself and felt the need to prove it to himself that he indeed was a hero and could do it.

****Six Months Later****

Alfred had been regularly juicing, blending and eating healthy. A cross fit membership had helped considerably. The blonde hated the amount it cost but it gave him motivation to work out daily and work out hard. The day of the appointment came around and he looked at himself in the mirror seeing how he lost a considerable amount of weight. Granted he had more to loose and more muscle to gain, but he was in much better shape than before.

His blue eyes glanced over at his now muscled shoulders and lifted his shirt up to still see some pudge but he could see abs trying to come through. He was definitely noticing some muscle tone that made him so excited to see such good results. He should though, he worked damn hard. It was like back in his hometown, working with the cattle and horses, always having to do laborious work.

A smug smile crossed his face as he blended his daily drink and was thinking about how the doctor would be very surprised. _Hell yeah._ He smirked out and finished his drink. The man walked down the hallway to his bathroom, his feet brushing against the plush carpet. Being a physicist had definitely helped him and he could afford to buy a sizeable house and live very comfortably.

Alfred always thought about getting a maid but he figured that it would be stupid because well he had to work some right? Nothing should be handed to him on a silver platter. It never was in his past so why should that change now. He shrugged his shoulders at the thought and walked into his homey bathroom.

It was decorated like a country housed, so was the rest of his house. Being born in Kansas, he was a country boy at heart and always felt at home whenever it was decorated like the house he grew up in. The bathroom had a large mirror, a big red star on the wall opposite of the mirror. A fluffy yellow rug, blue walls and a red shower curtain. Normal people would probably shutter at the decorating skills but Alfred didn't care. He was the only one that lived in this house.

The blonde's phone began to vibrate loudly and caused the man to jump out of his thoughts. He picked it up after reading that it was his mother calling. "Heya Ma!" He cheered into the phone. "Hello son! I was wondering when you will be visiting next." She quietly asked over the phone. "The next few weeks are rather busy but after that, I will be home!" He happily chatted and heard her small laugh. "Okay my boy. I miss you and so does your brother." She added quietly. Alfred's throat tightened when he heard his brother. Gods he missed his twin so damn much. "Tell Matt I said hello." He added and then said his goodbyes hanging up the phone.

The blonde turned on his iHome and blasted a country tune while brushing his teeth. His head bobbed to the beat as a happy smile played on his lips. He continued to dance around his bathroom as he made his way to the cabinet, piling up the pills he was required to take daily. It normally would sadden the man but today was a great day. Nothing could pull him down- not today.

Another country song blasted about a redneck woman. The man danced around in a line dance that he had learned in high school, smiling to himself and laughing out loud. He continued to dress in his nice shirt with a loose tie and pulled up favorite pair of denims, noticing that they were slightly too loose. He would have to change that and go shopping to find and outfit to his new smaller size. He continued to slip his feet in his cowboy boots, and threw his bomber jacket around his shoulders.

Alfred skipped to his truck and jumped in, starting it up and listened to the diesel truck purr. This truck was his first vehicle when he graduated high school. It had seen better days but it was lifted, blacked out and had halo headlights as well as some engine modifications; a cold air intake, and turbo boost. "Hey baby!" Alfred patted the dash board with a loving smile. This truck was his prized joy, a piece of him that would always be there.

The man turned on the radio and continued to blast some country, and glanced back at the American flag sticker on the back window. Even with traffic, he continued to tap the drum beat to the song on his steering wheel.

It was a short trip until he was at his doctor's office once again. He practically skipped inside the office going over his exercises for the day in his head. Exercising was such a great way to get rid of pent up stress or any type of negative emotion.

Alfred walk into the office with a smile and noted how there was an upbeat jazz song softly in the background. The blonde moseyed his way back to the counter and greeted the receptionist with a bright smile. The woman blushed lightly then asked for his name. "Alfred F. Jones ma'am." He replied and watched her eyes widen then nod dumbly.

The blonde had to only wait a few minutes until the silver haired nurse from before walked out with the same old glare as last time. "Jones." She simply said and nodded to the man when he stood up. He jumped on the scale and was surprised as he saw her write down his new weight next to his old. He had lost about fifty pounds! "You are much healthier, Mr. Jones." She muttered with a thick accent. Alfred blushed at the compliment but just nodded in return and followed her to the room where he was to wait for the doctor.

The blonde hummed a country song and grew steadily nervous to see the Brit once again. Alfred thought he was very attractive... but he wasn't gay!

No he really wasn't. Sure.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts and his heart stopped for a split second. The wooden door creaked open and the doctor walked in once again, eyes down on the files and muttering something quietly to himself.

Arthur glanced up and slightly sputtered out but then cleared his throat and shut the file. "Mr. Jones, you have made an impressive improvement." The doctor said and looked at the man. Those bright blue eyes seemed to be even happier along with that almost blinding white smile.

The Brit glanced down at the other's body and noticed that it was almost void of fat. Almost- except a small roll on the love handles. Arthur felt his heart speed up just a bit... _Strange._ He thought but brushed the thought out of his mind. "Shall we take some blood samples?" He asked and pulled on some gloves while looking at the American expectantly. The man bounded up and walked over to the chair next to the doctor.

Alfred pushed up the sleeved to expose his inner elbow. The doctor wiped the area with an alcohol wipe and then poked the needle in his skin. Alfred didn't flinch and kept his attention trained on the doctor. The brit noticed at last second and glanced up into the other's blue eyes. A small blush splashed a crossed his cheeks but he just scoffed and glared at the man.

"Mr. Jones, do explain about your progress." The smaller barked out and made Alfred smirk. "Well Doc, I have been eating a healthy diet and exercising daily. I am in a cross fit group along with a boxing club!" He chatted happily and saw Arthur cock and eye brow. "I am the healthiest I have been but I still got a long way to go." He quickly added and pat his stomach to emphasize that he had to lose weight on his stomach.

Arthur wouldn't admit it but this man now looked so attractive with how much weight he lost, and how annoyingly charming his happy personality was. Everything about this other man was charming to Arthur but he could feel deep down that this man was not all smiles. Something warned the Brit in the back of his mind. _Watch out for him._ He thought.

Arthur shook his head and then smiled to the blonde. Alfred smiled back but felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Then the doctor noticed a purple bruise on the man's jaw. _Interesting..._ Arthur thought to himself and suddenly got an idea.

"Mr. Jones, are you free after this appointment?" The Brit asked curiously. "Hell yeah, I'm an American!" Alfred shouted out and laughed heartily. The Brit stared at him, clearly unamused with his brow slightly furrowed together, giving an annoyed glare. After the larger man stopped laughing he cleared his throat. "I actually have to get groceries." He said with a smile still on his face.

Arthur sighed at the man's humor but felt his lips twitching into a smile. "Very well. I will accompany to make sure you get the right food." He said and turned, writing in the papers.

Alfred jumped when the man said that. _What... why?_ Alfred pondered to himself and got nervous at the thought of the doctor accompanying him.

****At Alfred's mother's home****

"I want to go up there an' surprise him eh." Matthew said to his mother. The blonde woman with bright blue eyes and she ruffled her other son's hair. He was just visiting from working in Canada as an engineer. "You are a great brother but I think we should tell him." She cooed to her sun that just laughed and gently grabbed her hand.

"Mom..." He said with a pleading look. "It has been forever. We both know that Al would be ecstatic." Matthew added and patted his mother's hand. The woman nodded and gathered up her son in her arms tightly.

"I will be back before ya know it." He whispered to her, his voice had already taken to the Canadian accent. The woman nodded again with tear filled eyes. "I figured you would say that..." She trailed off and grabbed her purse grabbing a piece of paper out, handing to the other blonde. Her eyes lingered on his dark blue eyes. In certain lights, his eyes reflected a purple color.

Matthew's eyes widened and he grabbed the paper and opened it. It was plane tickets. "You already bought me a ticket?" He asked quietly. His mother beamed a smile at him and shrugged her shoulders.

The now Canadian jumped up and picked her up in a hug. "Thank you ma!" He cheered out quietly. The woman laughed in his arms and hugged him back. "Your flight leaves Kansas early tomorrow morning." She whispered to him and hugged him a little tighter. Matthew sighed and hugged her back with equal strength.

Matthew pulled back and looked at his beautiful mother. Alfred and he both got their looks from her, but Matthew had her quiet nature while Alfred got their father's loud mouth and enthusiasm. The man's lips went in a tight line about the thought of their father. Both of their parents divorced while they are younger. Alfred lived with their father while Matthew was with their mother.

Matthew was well aware of their father's abusive personality, both physically and mentally. The Canadian always used to beg his twin to move in with them but Al would always refuse. Saying something about how their father would probably drink himself to death if that would happen.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and remembered when Alfred got discharged from the military from injury.

Their father was so angry and disappointed with Al. The next day, Alfred's face was bruised and he limped whenever he walked, always slightly wincing unless someone looked towards him.

Matthew was good at blending into the background, he saw it all. Ever since the divorce Matthew always felt a twinge of guilt of having the easier life. That is why he was always ridiculously nice to his brother.

"Matthew?" Their mother asked and looked into her son's now troubled face. "What is wrong?" She asked him and placed her hand against his cheek.

"N-nothing. Just thinking how loud Al will be." He laughed out. The woman smiled and hugged him tightly again then released him. "Rest now." She ordered him and left the room after kissing his cheek.

The blonde man pulled out his phone and went to his twin's contact information

**[Pepperoni or Cheese?]**

He flipped the phone closed knowing that his brother's weakness was hamburgers and pizza. Matthew smirked as he began to pack his bag, knowing that Alfred would get the hint.

******_**Okay I am so sorry if this was a crappy chapter. Just you wait! MUCH more will happen! Woot! I would love reviews of what you think****_


End file.
